


A New Song

by StallingGem



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Kisses, getting them kyber crystals, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StallingGem/pseuds/StallingGem
Summary: A short little story of Rey and Ben getting their new crystals and starting something new.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something!

"Are you afraid?" Rey asks.

Ben can sense the layers within the question. Has he done enough to earn a new crystal? Will it crack again? He looks at her, she's fiddling with the small crystal in hands. Her nervous energy is palpable through the bond. He raises his hand and goes to cup her cheek. There is a moment of surprise, but she leans into him quickly.

"No," he says. His voice is so soft and so sure. "I'm where I'm meant to be. My path..." he pauses as he trails his thumb across her cheekbone, brushing back a stray lock behind her ear.

"My path has never been clearer. I'm with you. That's why I'm not afraid," Ben says with a soft smile.

Rey smiles too. Small at first then it grows wide and sweet. She takes his hand and pulls him to sit on the ice cave ground. Holding the crystal in her left palm she fully settles as Ben places a hand over it. She does the same with his. They look into each other's eyes and take a deep breath opening themselves up to the force.

It is beautiful and euphoric. The songs the caverns sing--thousands of crystals patiently waiting for their wielder. The memories of force users long past finding theirs. Finally, here and now, Rey of Jakku and Ben Solo have found theirs.

Colored lights dance across their closed eyes as the crystals music reaches its end. They open their eyes in sync and release their hands from each other.

Rey excitedly looks to her crystal and holds it up to the light. A beautiful golden yellow shimmers from the crystal.

"It's beautiful!" Rey exclaims.

"It is," Ben says.

He isn't looking at the crystal. Her cheeks already flushed from the cold deepens. She giggles and gives his shoulder a playful push.

"Go on, what color is yours?"

Ben rolls the crystal in between his thumb and forefinger and holds it to the light. It's blue. A rich midnight blue. He recalls the memory of his first crystal--bright and hopeful. This one reflects him, reborn and it feels right.

He shows it to Rey and excitement fills her hazel eyes.

"Thank you for doing this with me," she says.

"Of course," he says.

They sit in silence for a time until Rey crawls into his lap and wraps her arms around him. He follows suit. He tries not to think about the last time he held her like this.

"This is a new beginning," she says.

He nods, eyes roaming over her face.

_ She is very beautiful. _

Rey smiles at his thought and surges forward to capture his lips in a kiss. A kiss that fills his body with warmth and life. Ben nuzzles deeper into the kiss. He thanks the Force for allowing the chance to have her. 

They break and he rests his forehead on her hers.

"Our new beginning," he says.


	2. Important news!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has been turned into a comic by minamorsart on [tumblr](https://minamorsart.tumblr.com/post/639770193706500096/a-new-song-114-story-by) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/minamorsart/)
> 
> Go enjoy her lovely adaptation! 🥰

🦋☀️🦋☀️🦋☀️🦋☀️🦋☀️🦋☀️🦋☀️🦋☀️🦋☀️🦋☀️🦋☀️🦋☀️🦋☀️🦋☀️🦋

🦋☀️🦋☀️🦋☀️🦋☀️🦋☀️🦋☀️🦋☀️🦋☀️🦋☀️🦋☀️🦋☀️🦋☀️🦋☀️🦋☀️🦋

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me [on Tumblr](https://the-traveler-is-with-me.tumblr.com/) [and on Twitter](https://twitter.com/StallingGem)


End file.
